Vombeol Queen
Silked Gooey |weaknesses = Fire Earth |creator = Democide}} Appearance Vombeol Queen looks similar to her underling Vombeol but is much bigger and has additional red stripes on the lime abdomen with black patterns. The last pair of legs have sac-like appendages covered by dark green hairs with honey inside. Vombeol Queen's mandibles are powerful and quite prominent at her head. There are four yellow spikes on her thorax. The Temnoceran's chelicerae are covered in honey most of the time. Habitat and Ecology Unlike her minions Vombeol Queen is endemic in the Plagued Meadows and rarely leaves the hive. The Temnoceran is in charge of laying eggs and orders around her minions through special pheromones and movements with her abdomen. She also decides what kind of honey gets made and what it is used for. Only when a threat appears or the state needs to move she would leave the Vombeol hive. The Vombeol Queen is usually fed by her underlings and eats hardly anything else than nutritious honey and royal jelly. When she doesn't lay eggs she normally moves around to look if everything in the hive is alright. If an enemy appears the Temnoceran unleashes a strongly smelling pheromone which gathers her soldiers and causes them to be more aggressive attacking the intruder. Sometimes other states attack the hive after they lost their own to take it over and ends in war-like conflicts until one queen dies or surrenders and flees. Those death matches take their toll and lures a lot of predators and scavengers which have a feast with the many dead individuals. Though this is a rare spectacle. A Vombeol Queen only experiences a mating season once as she saves enough sperm to fertilize all future eggs with one act. The eggs are layed in the queen's chamber and hurrily brought to own honeycombs where they get cared for by workers. The nymphs that hatch from the eggs are quite uncoordinated and only get to move around normally after their fourth moult. As all workers and soldiers are haploid males, the queen lays eggs of fertile female nymphs that take much more time to mature unless fed with royal jelly who take over for the case the queen dies. After the last moult and the achieving of adulthood the female mate with males so the cycle starts again. The Vombeol Queen is very aggressive towards Tasillo and Gurador as these two monsters frequently try to steal honey and eat the nymphs respectively. That's why Vombeols are immediately alerted when one of the two appears in nearness of the hive. Both monsters then get attacked until they flee or pass away. Abilities With her sacs she stores honey the Vombeol Queen throws at opponents to get them stuck on the ground with the Gooey status. This additionally keeps a hunter at a small radius around the spot he/she got hit. The hunter can move around in this radius but needs to roll several times to get free to be in the normal Gooey state. The normal Gooey state can also be inflicted by her chelicerae while they are covered in honey. The Temnoceran can also shoot her silk like a beam from her spinneret which inflicts the Silked status. Other than that bites and other physical attacks can deal a moderate amount of damage. The Vombeol Queen can also capture a hunter inside a sac to shake him around to deal additional damage and throw him/her away. This works as a pin attack. Attacks #'Bite': Vombeol Queen opens her mandibles wide and lets them clash together on a target. #'Honey recharge taunt': Similar to Brachydios Vombeol Queen taunts and puts her chelicerae into her honey sacs to replenish the honey on them. This move will be used after she enters Rage Mode. #'Chelicae strike': The Temnoceran lifts one of her chelicerae and strikes it to the ground. Can be repeated up to two times. When chelicerae covered in honey it inflicts the gooey state. #'Body slam': Vombeol Queen jumps up and body slams a target. #'Honey throw': The monster moves one of legs with the honey sacs around and throws honey globules in a curve in front of her. #'Honey fall': Vombeol Queen jumps towards a target and repeats it up to three times until she finally stretches one of her hind legs and empties her honey sac at once. After that she will inside a period of time try to replenish her honey. In Rage Mode she may empty both of her sacs that way. #'Honey trap': Vombeol Queen stretches one of her hind leg and strikes it down on a hunter. When the hunter gets hit by the sac the hunter is now inside a honey globule and sticks to the ground. #'Silk shot': The Temnoceran shoots globules of silk from her abdomen similar to Seltas. #'Silk beam': Vombeol Queen moves her abdomen up while it starts to tremble and then unleashes a beam of silk that she shoots upwards while rotating a bit towards a target. After this attack the Temnoceran will taunt. #'Stomp': Vombeol Queen lifts one of its legs to stomp on an opponent. #'Charge': The monster charges towards an enemy to then jump onto it. In Rage Mode she may charge up to three times before she attacks. #'Pin attack': Vombeol Queen taunts for a bit to suddenly change direction and jump onto a target while striking down with both chelicerae. When she hits an opponent she will capture it inside on of her sacs and shake it around. When the hunter doesn't break free fast enough, he/she will get thrown towards another hunter while inside the honey. This may even inflict the normal Gooey state on the second hunter. Notes *The weakness is fire, then earth. *In Rage Mode the red areas widen and she huffs visibly. *When exhausted the head turns blueish and she fails using her silk shots. **The Temnoceran will feed on honey nearby. *The Vombeol Queen needs to regularly replenish her honey resources. *When a Tasillo or Gurador is in the same area, Vombeol Queen sometimes attacks them as well. *Honey and the silk stay at the ground for some time and either slow hunters down while walking on it (like the hazard) or inflict the Silked status respectively. *Using her silked beam will make her exhausted faster. *After some time the honey on the chelicerae is gone and Vombeol Queen will use her honey recharge taunt at a higher probability. *The mandibles and chelicerae (each) can be damaged as well as the sacs (each) on the last pair of leg. The abdomen can be wounded. **When the sacs are damaged the honey attacks have a smaller area of effect. Materials Honey Sac (when damaged), Vombeol Spinneret (when abdomen wounded), Vombeol Jaws (when broken), Vombeol Queen Chelicera (only when damaged), Vombeol Shell, Vombeol Leg, Monster Fluid Trivia *The name was created by Narwhaler. βόμβος (vomvos) is old Greek for "buzz" -> Vom and 벌 떼 (tte beol) is Korean for "swarm" -> beol Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Silked Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:Democide